Wujeeta
|Base ID = }} Wujeeta is an Argonian skooma addict, who can be found walking around the Riften docks or inside the Riften Fishery during the day. In the evenings, she will be at Haelga's Bunkhouse, while occasionally she can be seen standing on the porch of Honeyside. Interactions Skooma Trade Wujeeta starts the quest "Skooma Trade." She is in danger of losing her job at the Riften Fishery due to her skooma addiction, and requests a health potion to help her get off of the drug. This quest must be completed to become a thane of Riften. After she receives the potion, she can be talked to again in order get more information on who is supplying the skooma and where to get it. She will also have a Purchase Agreement in her inventory, showing further proof of the Skooma Trade. Once she has been helped, she will give a random item as a reward, and call the Dragonborn "hatchling of the heart." Dialogue "Oh, my aching head. Why do I do this to myself?" :Do you like working at the Riften Fishery? "Bolli is a good man, he pays us well and watches out for us. I used to work at the Black-Briar Meadery, but Indaryn and I never saw eye-to-eye. That elf has no patience at all. It's probably for the best anyway; I'm far better at fishing than working in a meadery." ;Skooma Trade "Please help. I'm going to lose my job at the Riften Fishery." :You might lose your job? "My job at the Riften Fishery is in danger. The owner, Bolli, said that if I show up for work in this condition one more time, then I'm out. I don't mean to do this to myself, but I can't help it. I tried some skooma a year ago, and ever since then, I can't stop! If you could give me a healing potion, I could cleanse this poison from my body and get back to my life." ::Sure. Here you are. "Your kindness will never be forgotten. Here, take this. It's all I can offer for what you've given me." ::Sorry, can't help you. "Very well. I suppose I'll curl up somewhere until this passes as usual." ::I'll get one for you. "Thank you, my friend." :::I have a potion for you. "Thank you. I'd almost given up hope. Here, take this. It's all I can offer for what you've given me." :::What is skooma? "I'm not sure what it's made from, but I can tell you that once you've had a taste, you'll never crave anything else. The Dunmer came up with the stuff a long time ago. Very illegal and very hard to come by. I got mine off of a merchant ship in Solitude. Worst mistake I ever made." ;The Raid "It is our most favored company." :Where do you get your skooma? "Look, I don't think I should say. I mean, they could kill me!" ::I think you owe me one. (Persuade) "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." ::Here, does this help? (Gold) ::*(With insufficient gold) "It's got nothing to do with the coin... this is my life we're talking about." ::*(With sufficient gold) "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." ::And who says I won't? (Intimidate) "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." ::Okay, never mind. "Thank you." ::"I get my skooma from Sarthis Idren. He has some sort of a setup over at the Riften Warehouse. You can't get inside though. They've kept that place locked up tight since the war began." :::Who has a key to the warehouse? "I overheard Bolli say that only the Jarl carries the key to the warehouse. When I meet Sarthis there, he's usually waiting for me outside with his bodyguard." ::::What will you do now? "If it wasn't for skooma, I'd already be on my way out of this horrible city. All my gold... completely gone. Now I have to start over. I'll never use skooma again! Although I suppose a little mead now and then would be harmless..." Conversations ;Bolli Bolli: "Wujeeta, we need to talk." Wujeeta: "I know, I was late. I'm sorry." Bolli: "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I can't just let this go unpunished." Wujeeta: "Please, don't get rid of me! I need the coin. I... I'll work for free for the rest of this week. Please!" Bolli: "Sigh. Very well. You're lucky Maramal has placed me in a very forgiving mood." ;Svana Far-Shield Svana: "Wujeeta, you're worrying me. You look so...well, so sad." Wujeeta: "Don't worry about it, Svana. Its my problem...no need for you to get involved." Svana: "If you're in some sort of trouble, I could talk to Haelga." Wujeeta: "No...no. I'm just tired is all. Thank you." ;Tythis Ulen Tythis: "Wujeeta, you can't keep showing up here late. Bolli's just going to get someone to replace you." Wujeeta: "No, no, no. I need this job! This is the last place in town to have work." Tythis: "There's always the Thieves Guild." Wujeeta: "What was that?" Tythis: "Nothing, nothing. Just straighten yourself out before you find yourself headed back to Black Marsh." Trivia *The fish barrels at the Riften docks become "take" rather than "steal" after she has been cured of her addiction. *Wujeeta mentions that she used to work at the Black-Briar Meadery, but she and Indaryn did not get along, so she quit. *After completing her quest, if Wujeeta is killed, a Letter of Inheritance will be delivered to the Dragonborn in the sum of 100 . *Despite Confessions of a Dunmer Skooma Eater stating that a skooma addiction cannot be cured, Wujeeta's addiction is cured through a healing potion. Bugs * Wujeeta may be found in Whiterun instead of Riften. **Giving her a health potion will make her walk back to Riften. Appearances * de:Wujeeta es:Wujeeta fr:Wujeeta pl:Wujeeta ru:Вуджита Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers